


Thunder Shield

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being kids, M/M, and comforting to one another, just cute kids, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night, and Noctis needed someone to protect him from the night terrors.Just cute kids being kids and kind to one another.





	Thunder Shield

It was the thunder that woke Noctis up. 

Shivering in his too big bed, he tried to crawl deeper beneth the covers, pushing the cloth around his ears so he wouldn't have to hear and pressing his eyes shut. 

It didn't work. The storm outside seemed determined to shake even the citadell in its very foundations, and the tiny prince just back home from weeks and weeks at the hospital, shook so hard he feared his stitches would break open once more. That thought was the only thing that managed to rouse him from his little nest; he didn't want to have to go back to the hospital again, not ever. Even though everyone said the doctors had saved his life and sewed him back together so he might even walk again one day, he didn't want to go back. No. Never.

Another lightning bolt and it lit up his once familiar room which after his mothers death and the endless time at the hospital, seemed strange and unfamiliar. The wheelchair next to his bed didn't help. He desperatley needed some comfort, something to get him through this horror filled night, but where could he go? His mother....no. Don't think of that. His father? He used to crawl into bed with him when he was younger, snug in between mom and dad after a nightmare, but....that had been when mother was alive. Now father was acting all strange and weird and people said it was grief but all Noctis knew was that it felt like he'd lost his father to. 

A few tears fell down his face. He was all alone. There was noone left to help him, to keep him safe....

Wait. There was one, wasn't there?

Not letting himself think too much of what he was about to do, prince Noctis crawled over to the edge of the bed and into the wheelchair. He didn't really have the upper strenght to handle it himself for more than a few hundred meters, but that would be enough. 

 

The insistent knocking on Gladios door finally woke him up depsite the thunder outside. Grumbling he got to his feet, wondering through the sleep haze if this was another test or training. If they expected him to go running through the fields in this mud and rain and storm well.....well, honestly, that did sound kind of fun, and he'd probably get a morning to sleep in out of it, so why not?

He opened the door and was greeted by an empty hallway, until he looked down. And further down. 

The pale and shaking form of prince Noctis stared up at him underneath his bangs, looking smaller and more helpless than Iris had ever done. Gladio felt a small stab to his heart at the sight. 

"I...couldn't sleep." The prince tried to keep his voice steady. "Can you....?" he didn't finish, but the pleading in his eyes made it very clear. 

Of all the times and all the reasons Gladio had ever expected to be introduced to active Shield status, this was none of them. But you couldn't be a Shield if you couldn't handle the unexpected threat. 

Gladio smiled. 

"Sure. Come on." The prince weight almost nothing - he made a mental note to look up what kind of training you could do sitting in a wheel chair, because he needed to get some muscles on that skinny frame - when Gladio lifted him up and carried him over to his own bed. The prince snuggled down like a wet kitten and as soon as Gladio laid down, he latched on to his arm with a death grip. Both amused and touched, Gladio ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry squirt. I wont let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" The prince's eyelids were threatening to fall down, but he struggled against them, shaking a little every time a new thunderbolt shook the sky outside. 

"Promise." Gladio watched as his prince slipped into sleep, still hugging his arm, and smiled to himself. 

 

When Clarous came to waken his son the next day, he was greeted by the sight of the two boys snuggled down in bed, Gladio as always sprawling over the whole bed and Noctis holding on to his arm for dear life even in sleep. Both were sleeping deeply and soundly in the morning light, sweet and innocent and safe and for a second, the King Shiled's stern face split into a soft smile. He padded out as quietly as he could and shut the door after him. The road to understanding the concept of being a Shield and a King was not an easy one. But it seemed their sons were of to a beautiful start.  


End file.
